


Just Hopeless

by cairowren



Series: Kylux drabbles [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairowren/pseuds/cairowren





	Just Hopeless

"I don't know...I'd rather spend my day with you is all," Armie mumbled. He could feel his cheeks turning red and was grateful he was conversing with Ben over the phone and not in person.

 

" _Sorry Armie, I've got plans_ "

 

"W-what? Since when?"

 

"Since yesterday," Armie could hear Ben stumping around his room as if he was about to throw a fit. "Dad got all weird and insisted I supervise Rey on her date. She's freaking 14. She can look out for herself"

 

"I guess it's just you and me Millie," Armie turned toward his cat. "Well good luck. Supervising teens with raging hormones is going to be super awkward. I'm surprised Rey is okay with it"

 

" _She doesn't know_ "

 

"Oh and why is that? Are you doing reconnaissance or something?"

 

" _Something like that_ "

 

"You do realize you'll look like an idiot being by yourself in a room full of couples on valentine's day right?" Armie exasperated.

 

" _Ugh yeah you're righ_ t _._ _Go on a date with me then. I'll pay_ " Ben pleaded.

 

"Well I can't pass up a free meal. You owe me"

 

\--

 

"So what did he say?"

 

"He said yes." Ben's cheeks were red as he gazed at his phone in a daze.

 

Rey laughed. "I can't believe you made up this whole lie in order for you to get him on a date. You both are so hopeless."


End file.
